That's What She Said
by reanwood
Summary: Sokka's jokes have never been of particularly good taste, but lately they've been especially bad. What's worse; they're beginning to catch on.


**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Avatar, much to my chagrin.  
Aaaand kills my grammar. Here's to attempting to fix that._

* * *

"That's what _she_ said!" Sokka howled, arms spread in victory as he whirled around the stunned Earthbender. The camp was suddenly silent, filled only with the high pitched whooping noises Sokka was making.

Toph stood, milky eyes wide and mouth working silently as Sokka pranced around her in circles. To her left, Aang paused mid step on a tree-branch, balancing perfectly on one foot and staring. Katara looked up from things she'd been packing, one eyebrow raised. Even Zuko, from where he stood a few characteristic feet away from the others, looked up from packing his meager belongings, an irritated look creeping onto his carefully neutral face.

"Oh, don't you start with that." Katara sighed. "Not again."

Sokka threw her a sly look. "Oh come on, sis, just because you can't think of any good jokes." He teased, waggling a finger at her mockingly. She eyed the finger with distaste.  
"Sokka, that wasn't a good joke!" she cried, throwing her hands in the air. "That wasn't even much of a joke! It's just some stupid phrase you picked up and haven't stopped repeating for weeks!"

Toph snorted. "Much to the rest of our disgust." she muttered, crossing her arms. Sokka glared at her.

"Oh, come on. You know it's funny! Aang!" he whirled on the young boy, causing him to nearly slip off of the branch. "It's funny, right?"

Aang hesitated; here he was, the Avatar, supposed to be able to diffuse any situation, come up with a solution to appease everyone. He glanced nervously around; taking in the expressions his friends wore. Sokka's face was plastered with an expectant, slightly hopeful expression, Katara was simply shaking her head, Toph was glowering-and Aang had to note, for a blind girl, her glare was extremely expressive- and Zuko simply looked curious, if a bit pained.

"Sure Sokka," Aang said cautiously, "It was funny… the first time." Sokka and Toph both threw their hands in their, crying out triumphantly. They paused, confused suddenly, and Aang used the confusion to bolt, yelling something about getting Appa ready to leave over his shoulder as he raced away.

"I'm confused," Sokka muttered, "Should I be insulted?" Of all people, he looked towards Zuko to answer this. Zuko gave him a nonchalant shrug.

"Probably," the older boy told him. Sokka huffed, crossing his arm. Katara sighed and resumed packing, deftly chucking a sleeping roll at Sokka to take to Appa. He caught it, grumbled something about no one appreciating him, and slouched off towards the large, waiting sky bison. For the next fifteen minutes, the group lapsed into silence, with only the occasional question of what to put where or request for assistance with forcing something into place aboard the large saddle.

Inwardly, Zuko marveled at the efficient way the group worked. Argue as they might, he couldn't contest that they were very good about a quick exit. Then again, they'd had a lot of practice with speedy escapes. That thought caused a slight pang somewhere in his chest, along with the grim acknowledgment that he was the cause of a lot of those exits. But that wasn't the case, this time. No, this time, they were simply moving on from their temporary campsite out of the necessity to keep moving, and he was helping, not hindering. That thought gave him a little bit of respite as he climbed aboard the oversized saddle, sinking into his respective spot in the corner.

He watched as Sokka and Aang poured over a map of where to go next, and Katara and Toph shoved the last of their stuff into the saddle. The latter was more interesting, as the two girls seemed to be having a tough time. He stood with a sigh and walked over to them, kneeling down to add his assistance.

"You can't put that there!" Katara was telling the young Earthbender, "You have to put it over there!"

"But I always but it there!" Toph argued, "That's where it goes! You can't change up the routine like that, just to confuse me!" She pointed an accusing finger at Katara. Katara scoffed.

"You're being ridiculous! You can't put that there, it doesn't _fit_!" She cried. Zuko pushed between the two of them, separating them easily, and shoved the offending pack into place snugly between two others. He turned to Katara, and before he could stop them, against all rational reasoning in him, the words pushed past his lips, confident and teasing.

"That's what she said."

Katara stared, blue eyes widening slowly. Behind him, Toph nearly choked. Sokka and Aang turned to gape, and even Momo, from his perch on Sokka's shoulder, was struck silent. All eyes were on the pale Firebender, whose complexion was slowly reddening. He could not believe on of Sokka's horrible, tasteless idioms had passed his lips. What in the world had possessed him to say that? Sure, Katara had opened herself up for that one, but _still_–

The silence was broken by a loud thud—that was Sokka hitting the floor of the saddle-accompanied by sounds of hysterical laughter. The boy rolled around, clutching his sides and laughing nonstop. After a few seconds, Aang began to laugh as well, and eventually Toph's giggle was added to the mix. Katara still stared at him, seeming to be deciding whether to join in the laughter or blast him off of the saddle. He smiled weakly at her. She studied him carefully, then shook her head and went back to pushing things into place.

"Boys," She muttered. And that sealed that. Zuko sighed, relieved, and went back to his corner, to attempt to sink into the shadows and not have to relive that experience anytime soon. Sokka slapped his shoulder jovially.

"Good one, man." he was saying proudly, "You got her good."

"Uh-huh," was all Zuko could manage in reply. He felt rather ill.

"No really, I'm proud. It's about time someone around here to share my sense of humor. You and me, buddy, you and me." He made a back and forth motion with his index finger to represent a bond between the two boys, then slapped Zuko's shoulder once more for good measure and went back to help with the map.

Zuko felt a small part of himself die inside.

End

* * *


End file.
